Taste of Authority
by iris grey
Summary: Just a little fun for my dirty mind. No plot, just pure smut. Content for only mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Everything you recognise belongs to Stephanie Meyer! WARNING : COMPLETELY MA AND GRAPHIC STUFF. JUST PERVERTED FUN. NO PLOT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

It was way past the opening hours of the university, but Bella knew that the man she wanted to fuck would be there in one of the classrooms. Of course, not like he was aware of that fact that she was even here in the first place, but she didn't care. She had been lusting after the head of the English department for months, and she could not take it anymore.

One couldn't blame her, considering the sexy man in her mind was none other than Edward Cullen.

Her heels were the only sound that could be heard in an otherwise empty corridor, as the brunette made her way to the end of the hall. All that was draped over her naked body was a coat, having decided to have forgone the use of panties for she had wanted no restrictions whatsoever. Suddenly, she heard a muffled noise coming from behind one of the doors and turning to the side, she noticed it was a closet room. Hesitance washed over her at first but then curiosity took over and she opened the door, only to let out a moan at the sight that greeted her.

The physical education coach, Phil Dwyer, was stark naked on the floor and masturbating to the porn movie that was playing on his laptop. His eyes were closed and he barely noticed Bella's presence, as he was immersed much too deeply with rubbing his cock furiously. Not giving it a second thought, Bella got rid of her coat and straddled the man's body, her hands removing his fingers from his cock. His eyes shot open, to the vision of Bella's D-cup breasts bouncing heavily in front of his face, her head thrown back as she rode fucked herself on his cock. His hands immediately went to grab and squeeze her ass cheeks, while his mouth latched onto one of the nipples.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Bella moaned, her hand pushing his head closer to her breasts. "Give me more, bitch, fuck my pussy!"

His grip on her ass tightened as he thrust his cock even harder into her wet cunt, while his mouth alternated between her nipples. The pleasure was too much and with one final thrust, Bella screamed and came all over his cock. Giving him a wicked smile, she bent down and eagerly took his cock in her mouth, sucking her juices off his meat. "Oh yeah, take my big fat cock down your throat," Phil growled, his hand holding her head in place, while he spanked her ass roughly with the other. "You're a good little cocksucker, aren't you, you horny slut? Enjoying licking my dick with your cum all over it."

The dirty words turned her own even more and she felt herself gush. Phil seemed to have smelled her arousal, for he took some of her juices and used it as a lubricant for her asshole, and rubbed a bit over her tits. She groaned around his cock, her hands on his ass to pull him towards her, so she could take in more of his cock. However, just as she was about to feel herself cum, there was a voice behind her.

"What the fucking hell is going on here, Dwyer? Fucking horny bitches without telling me?"

**Note: Let me know if I should have a second chapter! Oh, and please feel free to message me in case any of you are interested in some dirty and kinky talk. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer! WARNING: COMPLETELY MA AND GRAPHIC STUFF, NO PLOT. **

The sound of Edward Cullen's voice behind her gave her the nudge she needed and she found herself gushing all over Phil's cock. Panting, she quickly turned around, ready to rip Cullen's clothes from his body but she was in for a pleasant surprise.

He was standing there stark naked, his hard cock poised proudly and Bella found her mouth watering, as she wished to taste the pre-cum that was dripping from it's head. Her eyes trailed upwards and focused on the lust-filled smirk on Cullen's lips, and she realized her pussy was getting wetter by the second.

"I would have notified you Cullen, but this fucking bitch just pounced on me," Phil growled as he spanked Bella's ass cheeks and gave it a tight squeeze, which left her moaning from the pleasure.

"Oh, did she now? I suppose that calls for a punishment," Edward murmured, the expression on his face turning into a strict one. "Out in the corridor and get on your fucking knees, you filthy whore."

Bella wasted no time in obeying his every command, but not before saying, "I want Phil to take you in the ass while you pound into my cunt." Edward's cock hardened even more at her dirty words and pushed her down on her knees, once he slapped her clit. Without any warning, he spread her ass cheeks and speared his big, fat cock into her and her screams of pleasure filled the silence of the corridor.

Within a few seconds, Phil joined them as well, using his cock to stretch open Edward's asshole, the motion helping him to pound even harder into Bella. Lost in the throes of pleasure, the loudest of sounds was the flesh and skin slapping against each other. "Harder, Edward! Give me more! Ram that fat dick into my ass, I need it rougher!" Bella screamed, her thighs slicked with her juices.

One of Edward's hands went underneath to twist Bella's nipples and play with her tits, while his hand was behind, gripping Phil's ass and pushing him further in deeper. "Oh, I'm coming!" Phil shouted and with a few more thrusts, he shot his load into Edward's ass.

"Fuck, your cum feels so good," Edward said with a moan as he increased his pace of pounding into Bella and knew she was close. Phil helped Bella into a standing position and with Edward's cock still in her asshole, he plunged his cock into her dripping cunt.

**Just because I'm evil, I'm leaving it there. ;) But not to worry, the next chapter should be up in a few days. If anyone's interested in a bit of dirty talk with me, just send me a PM or I'll give you my Kik. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer! WARNING: COMPLETELY MA AND GRAPHIC STUFF, NO PLOT.**

The three of them barely noticed as Alice Zanders, the school's headmistress approached the scene. Not like that would have stopped them, especially Bella whose pussy was gushing and aching with more want, despite having two cocks in her.

Alice let out a whispered "fuck" at the sight, feeling her juices slide down her legs, thanks to having gone commando for the evening. But that still wasn't enough for the threesome to turn and look, only the sound of slapping and pounding flesh taking over.

"Deeper bitches, I need more!" Bella groaned, grinding her hips roughly against the men's hips, while rubbing her nipples against Edward's chest. But the sound of Alice stripping, the zippers and her having hit the lockers by accident, caught their attention. Bella felt her arousal increase at the headmistress' hot body but it wasn't that which turned her on completely.

It was the fact that Alice was recording the erotic scene with her cell phone.

However, that only lasted for a few minutes before the brunet felt her self-control slipping away. Placing the phone atop one of the lockers, she made her way to Phil and bent down to squeeze his ass cheeks roughly. That made him thrust into Bella harder and deeper, so deep that he could feel the tip of Edward's cock through Bella's cunt. Bodies writhing in sweat and arousal, Alice delved her tongue into Phil's asshole, tongue-fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck yeah, lick my ass like a dirty whore," Phil growled, reaching up in front of him to play with Bella's bouncing tits. "That feels so good!"

The encouragement spurred Alice on, her own juices leaking onto the floor. Once satisfied, she got up and began rubbing her bushy cunt against Phil's ass. "I want you to fuck me," she breathed into his ear. "I want that long, thick cock pounding into my slippery cunt. Fuck, just take me."

Knowing that Bella and Edward were close to cumming, Phil turned around to face Alice. His lust filled eyes gazed at her naked form, especially her heaving tits and before she could say anything else, he plunged his cock into her.

"You like that, you filthy whore?" He muttered, his finger inside her as well. "You love getting fucked in both your holes, don't you?"

Alice could barely get any words out and instead thrust her hips in response to his filthy words.

A/N: Woops, I'm being evil again. Hope you guys enjoyed. If anyone's interested in a bit of dirty talk, just send me a PM or I'll give you my Kik.


End file.
